The Eye of the Past and Present
by mirai no hane
Summary: Cowboy Bebop Leon: The Professional Crossover Spike and Jet discover a bounty on an 80-year-old woman named Mathda. When they go to get her, Spike will discover that she's more than a bounty. And Vicious returns!


Cowboy Bebop/ Leon: The Professional Crossover

Eye of the Past and Present

This is told the P.O.V of Spike as he recovers something of his past life. Chapter one incorporates his feelings from the series and to the fic itself. After this, he won't mention much of the events of the series or comics after that. 

I do not own either Cowboy Bebop or Leon: The Professional and I never will. Just to let you people know that. 

Chapter 1: Discovering

I glanced at the transparent screen with little care as I lay on the musty smelling couch. Another bounty that Jet happened to come across. This one happened to be worth 100,000,000 woolong. Great, now I couldn't lounge here all day. For once in our lives this dysfunctional crew had some money, at least enough to keep food on the table and keep up with repairs, but I knew that we couldn't pass this one up. It wouldn't be long before Faye ran off with our money, or spend it on herself somewhere. Sometimes I don't know why she keeps coming back. But I guess this is home to her now, just like it has been for 3 years to me. I almost lost it though, because I left to leave with Julia….but I knew, and should have listened to myself, that she wasn't going to be able to leave with me….because of Vicious. He's dead now. In our last and final fight which almost caused my death…even if I wasn't truly alive to begin with. It's been four months since then…and time to forget it…and finally bury that, and everything else, and keep it behind me. No more running off. 

Getting back to that bounty on the transparent screen. It was on an 80-year-old woman, with the name Mathilda. Strange name…..and it was an outstanding one in fact. About 64 years old, this bounty….and from a once standing police station on Earth. I don't think anyone would collect on this now, but as Jet says 'we need the money to make sure we don't starve again for a long while'. Jet, who was sitting in the yellow chair to match this couch, was thinking of a way to catch this woman. Shouldn't be too hard, she is very old. But what gets me is how familiar this woman looks to me, and I have never seen her face, or even known she existed. Deja vou or something. 

"Hey Spike, time to go" Jet calls from the doorway. 

We're going finally, but something troubles me. Why does she seem so familiar? Walking down the streets in the old section of Alpha City on Mars where this woman is hiding, this part of town reminds me of some place I've never been too, but then shrug the thought off. I was born on this planet; maybe sometime in my life I've been to this section of Mars. Probably as a kid, or when I was in the syndicate. Jet takes a look at me with concern, or was it surprise, to see a thoughtful expression on my face. 

" I thought you said you didn't think" he chuckled and stopped it there, not asking what I was thinking about. 

Just like him, a fatherly figure. Stern but friendly and comforting. Even though I'm great at fighting, I would never want to be in a dark alley after pissing him off. Came close twice. It's amazing that we could in the same rusted tin can for three years without one of us killing the other. But our different personalities balance that out. The way he acted when I was in a coma after my fight with Vicious, and my recovery afterward, Jet helped me all through that, and of course Faye was there to help too, going out and finding easy bounties she could handle herself, just so we could eat and refuel the Bebop. It's funny now thinking about it. She had changed, maybe for the better. This cold-hearted shrew we thought we knew became something else, kinder and warmer, and she wasn't afraid we'd ditch her somewhere, like we always joked we would. But in our own minds, this ship wouldn't be the same without each of us there. I guess I might be falling for her. 

There it was in front of us, the building that Mathilda was hiding in. I'm a bit surprised that no other bounty hunters had gone after this high and easy bounty. Something must have been up with this, and everyone except for us knew it. Or because Big Shot was off the air, no one knew this existed. Never did see Judy fall out of her shirt, which somehow stayed on. Must have been the only reason I ever watched that show. Just to see how funny it would have been to see Judy trying desperately to hide herself from 300,000 people. Anyway, I have to thank Jet later on for his connection with the I.S.S.P. If it weren't for that, we wouldn't have found this one. 

I pulled out my handgun just like Jet did and carefully stepped into the run down apartment building, peering around before heading up the staircase to the next floor, where the old woman was. We got into the hallway and began to walk down it, a door to my right and tow to my left, and one in front of us. About halfway there I stopped, almost frozen in place. In my mind I could see something, a first person view, of walking down a hallway similar to this. I could see a little girl with short hair, kind of like Faye, only brown, wearing these strange green striped shorts and this choker, smoking a cigarette, hiding it when she saw me. Why was I seeing this? Who was this girl? The dream didn't stop there. An older man came out, talking to two other men, one with headphones and another in some leather jacket. They were talking, well except the man with the headphones. They left after that, and the older man grabbed the girl and hit her, yelling at her to clean the house. 

"Spike? Hey Spike," I heard Jet say, though his voice seemed far away. Then I felt him take hold of my shoulders and shook me. 

"uh…yeah?" was all I said, seeing Jet in front of me now, not that door which just opened in the dream. 

"Are you alright?" Jet asked, obviously concerned. "You had a blank look on your face." 

I shook my head, and put on this sheepish grin and nodded. I didn't think to tell Jet. I didn't know what that was all about, I didn't really think to continue thinking about it, and once again we walked towards the door. Jet opened it and we both stepped in., with no real caution considering this was just an 80-year-old. What I was about to discover though, was she was more to me than just some typical 80-year-old. 

Over in her rocking chair by the window, sat Mathilda, rocking back and fourth gently, her gaze stuck to the image of us in the window. Seeing me though, she turned her head to look at us walking into the run down apartment. She stared into my eyes and said a few simple words…. 

"He had that same look in his eyes." 

I don't know how she could see anything in my left eye, being it was fake, but the right eye I knew she could. On the floor next to her was an old black case, and again I saw something, this same case sitting by a window, that young brown-haired girl opening it, holding guns, which some hand took from her. An Italian gruff voice said something. I couldn't make out what it was, but it sounded familiar to me. I shook myself out of it and looked at the old woman once more. 

" Spike, com'on. We got to turn her in now" Jet said and slapped handcuffs on Mathilda, who willing gave herself in. 

Something inside me, I don't know what, told me we shouldn't be doing this. But I knew we needed to money, and went along with it. We got her down the staircase and out the old building, walking down the vacant streets. She kept saying something over and over, and I think only I could hear it. 

All she said was, "If Leon were still alive," 

That name, stirred something inside me, and I could hear that voice again, saying something, much clearer now but still a bit hard to understand. I looked to the plant that she insisted on taking with her, in a flowerpot. I could see it on a windowsill, being watered. There was that voice again, and I finally understood what it was. 

"Jet, we can't turn her in." I said, much to Jet's surprise. 

"What the hell are you talking about Spike?" was Jet's response. 

"She seems familiar to me, I want to ask her something before we take her in." I replied. 

I didn't think Jet would like it, and I was sure at that moment he didn't. But instead of taking her to the I.S.S.P, we took her back to the ship. Faye was just as surprised as Jet to hear I didn't want to turn Mathilda in, but unlike she would have in the past, she didn't say anything about it. She just wanted to know why. Mathilda was grinning, in a scary type of way, like that old lady who wanted to protect space and the planets did. That same strange grin. She began to giggle a little, before it was a full blown laugh. With a shine in her eyes, Mathilda looked at me and smiled. 

"It's nice to see you again Leon." 

I was taken back by this. I was not this man she was speaking of, though it somehow seemed right. Jet and Faye blinked, wondering why that senile woman just said that, full well knowing my name was not Leon. 

"I'm sorry miss but his name is Spike", Faye said. 

Faye, she was overprotective of me now, afraid I was going to leave again. I wasn't going to, I promised I wouldn't, and somehow, I was glad she worried so much. Jet shook his head and sat down in the yellow couch, right across from her, Faye on the small table and I was leaning against the stairs. Mathilda smiled and nodded her head. 

"Yes it is you Leon. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You maybe his reincarnation or something but it's still you, the hit man who protected me from those bastard D.E.A officers after they murdered my family. Yes, I knew it was you." Mathilda said and Faye and Jet looked at me. 

I had no clue about this, and I didn't want them to look at me. Stare at that crazy old woman over there! I wanted to shout that I wasn't him, I wanted to so bad, but deep down, I knew. Why else was I seeing these things, the little girl, the plant…. 

"You must be the little brown haired girl in that strange outfit I saw". I said to her, and to our surprise she nodded with that strange smile again. 

"Past life Mr. Spiegel, " she said " the reincarnation of my savor hit man." 

Ok so this was the beginning. Next chapter's he'll remember more, and Vicious who we all thought was dead, comes back as the reincarnation of Standsfield 


End file.
